This invention relates generally to a lighted decorative display which utilizes a string of decorative lights mounted in a predetermined configuration, and, more particularly, to a mounting arrangement for displaying one or more strings of so-called "Christmas tree lights" in a predetermined decorative configuration on a decorative support surface.
Lighted signs and displays of all types have been used for years to convey information or to provide a decorative sign. A number of patents have issued which provide a support for mounting and displaying strings of Christmas tree lights. None of these have proved commercially successful.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,081--Yellin, a string of lights is mounted on a decorative support by clamping the tops of plastic mountings projecting from the support between the bulb and socket. This arrangement requires separation of the bulb from its socket and reassembly only after the bulb socket is mounted.
Another patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,181--Wolf discloses an adjustable frame which mounts a string of decorative lights for placement in a window. The frame includes a continuous slot having spaced annular enlargements. The lights are mounted by inserting the string wire in the slots and inserting the bulb sockets into these enlargements from the front so that the frame grips the sockets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,749--Felski a shaped frame has a series of side entry apertures through which the wiring is threaded with a socket inserted from the front into some apertures. A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,121--Comito in which an angled frame has apertures for front entry of the sockets, with side slots to accommodate the wiring.
All of the above arrangements for mounting a lighting string require entering the bottoms of the sockets into apertures, with relief slots to hide the wiring, or inserting empty sockets and inserting bulbs later. All require special mounting arrangements for the bulbs and their sockets. None of these prior art lighting string mounting arrangements on support boards provides for a decorative display which simply uses a smooth surfaced mounting board that mounts strings of lights without modification and none are extremely inexpensive and easy to rise.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighted display which inexpensively, easily and simply mounts one or more strings of lights in a predetermined pattern.